Dear mom: I m dating a Jonas Brother chapter 1
by Sarixoxo
Summary: Saree Sees Nick Jonas at a cafeteria, escaping from the spotlight and had a good time together, now she s Nick s new girlfriend and has to live uncovered from the paparazzis. Will she survive with this? what about their relationship?


_**Dear mom: I´m dating a Jonas Brother.**_

**It was Saree´s big day and probably the most exiting since her graduation!**

**-- Saree!! come here,-- Yelled her best friend Abby 2 months ago.-- I´ve got something important to tell you!**

**Saree ran at her direction and her friend couldn´t even breath, both girls freaked out when they saw inside Abby´s bag a couple of passes to a meet and greet event of the best group of all times: Jonas Brothers.**

**Saree and Abby screamed out loud as they kept on staring at the passes.**

**Saree erased that happy memory from 2 months ago and stood up from her bed. She put on a pair of jeans and her favorite T-shirt. When she was ready, her mom was waiting downstairs. They entered into the car and her mom drived to the meet and greet.**

**--Girls, please, calm down, they´re not even here-- Saree´s mom said**

**-- Not yet, Mrs Lugo-- Abby said.**

**There were lots and lots of screaming girls with pancarts saying _"I love Jonas Brothers" _or _"Nick, i love you" "Joe, you´re soo hot" "Kevin, you rule"_**

**--Girls, let´s go to the cafeteria, do you want some milkshakes?-- asked Saree´s mom.**

**--Sure!-- both girls answered.**

**Thay enetered into the cafeteria, it was all empty except becouse of the employers.**

**-- I can´t believe in 2 hours, I´ll see the Jonas bros.!! -- abby said.**

**-- Yeah, it´s soo exiting!-- Saree said.**

**They sat down on a table and chatted a few minutes. When the milkshakes arrived, they started to drink them.**

**The next thing that happened was unbelievable. A handsome guy enetered from the backdoor. He had brown, curly hair, Dark sunglasses, brand clothes... Saree could bet he was Nick Jonas, the Youngest Jonas brother and the one she liked the most.**

**But he couldn´t be Nick Jonas, Where were his brothers? Where were the highlights? What about their Security guard, Big Rob? He was all alone.**

**--Saree! Be careful!-- yelled Abby **

**Saree didn´t noticed she accidentally droped the milkshake to Abby´s shirt.**

**-- Oh my god, i´m really sorry Abby!-- Saree apologized.**

**--Come on, Abby, let´s go to the bathroom, i´ll help you to clean that-- Mrs Lugo said.**

**Saree´s mom helped Abby to stand up and walked to the bathroom.**

**--I´ll go with you!-- Saree said.**

**--No, you just stay here and wait for us.-- Mrs. Lugo ordered.**

**Saree sat down and stared at the milkshake over the table.**

**--Can i help you with that?-- said a male voice a few minutes later behind her.**

**A hand offered her some table napkin to clean the milkshake.**

**Saree looked at him. Definitly he was Nick Jonas smiling to her, saree didn´t know what to do. If she screamed, Nick would freak out and probably run away. So she was petrificated.**

**--You must know who i am-- said Nick.**

**-- You must NOT know who i am-- Saree answered.**

**--I do, you´re a fan of those popstar guys that will be outside in about 2 hours signing autographs and taking pictures with girls.**

**Nick was silly joking. Saree laughed.**

**-- I´m Saree Lugo.-- Saree said-- Do you wanna take a sit?**

**-- Sure – Nick sat down next to the table with milkshake over it.**

**Nick was a very simple guy, he held a bottle of Dr. Pepper diet coke on his hand and put it on the table.**

**--Do you like milkshakes?--Nick asked.**

**-- I was asking myself the same question a few minutes ago. -- Saree said-- After this, i´m not really sure.**

**Nick cute giggled. **

**--What are you doing here? -- asked Saree – I mean, where are your brothers, your security guard and the paparazzis?**

**-- I escaped-- answered Nick – sometimes i need to take a break from the spotlight and have a little time just for me. But you appeared and have been really nice to me!-- Nick smiled-- How old are you?**

**-- 14,--Saree answered-- But people say i look like a 15 year-olded.**

**-- well, I´m 17 and people say a look like a 20 year-olded. -- Nick laughed.-- That´s worse.**

**Saree laughed out loud.**

**Nick and Saree had a great time chatting about music, dialy life, Tv shows, movies and more.**

**-- Saree, i gotta go, The event is getting near and i gotta be ready-- Nick said.**

**Saree´s happiness was gone. **

**--When will i see you again?**

**--Take this-- Nick gave her a cell phone-- It was mine, i bought it yesterday, but you can stay with it, i´ll call you someday. Bye.**

**Nick stood up and started to walk.**

**--Nick!-- Saree called, and Nick looked at her – Take care.**

**Nick walked back and got near her face. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.**

**--Take care.**

**Saree´s mom and Abby returned from the bathroom.**

**--Whoa! Your shirt looks like it´s a new one!--Saree told to Abby.**

**--I know!-- Abby said**

**--You cleaned the table yourself! -- Said Mrs. Lugo – Did you have fun all alone?-- asked Saree´s mom.**

**--You have no idea-- Saree answered.**

**Chapter 2 coming soon!**


End file.
